Red White and Blue
by 16bleedingroses
Summary: the story of an American girl come to teach and possibly love one of the kindest boys in the school, but will love come from far to many places? who can say what will happen in this school of magic.
1. Chapter 1

"I missed this place so much!" exclaimed Hermione as the students of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry walked into the great hall to sit and wait. For the next half hour the sorting hat did as expected and placed the new 300 students into the four houses. After eating heartily and chatting about their summers the students surrendered their attention to headmaster Dumbledore.

"As I am sure all of you remember, last year we had students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons come here and we hosted the goblet of fire. This year we have the honor of teaching and being taught by several of our Eastern friends. So I am now happy to introduce the top students of Fox Lane Academy of New York, America!

A large gust of wind the large doors flew open to reveal a single fox which calmly walked forward. When the fox stood upon the third step it began to grow larger, quickly reaching the size of an elephant. Then the now giant fox separated into five human shaped foxes. The foxes grew shorter and then palled to various shades of white and their sexes became apparent. Four of them were all the same height and all were male. The two on the right had golden tans while the two on the left had a natural olive shade. The guys on the right both had tall spiky hair, one in white the other in black. The guys on the left both had blonde hair that had only the slightest of difference in shade. In the middle of the four boys stood a girl about a foot shorter then all of them. She was easily the palest and her dark blonde hair went to her waist. From what anyone could see she was bustier then most and had large eyes.

The five turned simultaneously to look at the Headmaster. With a nod Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium. "This year we have left a spot open in everyone's schedule for a special reason. Miss. Faye has volunteered to teach a American Life and Technique class for three periods of her day. As some of you have no doubtable noticed there are seven grades, so first, second and third years will take class together, fourth and fifth will be together and the sixth and seventh years will be together. Ah yes, before I forget Miss. Faye told me she has an extra incentive for those of you who are on the edge of saying yes or no. Miss. Faye?" Dumbledore finished.

The short girl turned and faced the large audience that stood in front of her. "Hello everyone. As your Headmaster has stated I will be teaching a class. Now for all of you who enter my class there will be a special end of the year bonus. Those who are in the top ten range of their class will be given an invitation to go on an all expenses paid trip to and around America. Of course to get into the top ten you must attended all classes, though there are exceptions, and must to well both in normal class and in tests. After dessert I will be giving a brief five minute demonstration of the things you may be learning In my class and afterward I will be taking questions. We will then have signup sheets posted afterwards. Thank you." She finished with a curt nod and with another nod the group dispersed with one at each table and one of the boys walking off with some papers and an odd devise held up to his ear.

to be continued... please comment and message and such!


	2. Chapter 2

RWB2

"Thank you all for coming." I said to what must have been the entire school minus the twenty or so Slytherin girls who left laughing at us. All of the students stood in a ring against the Great Hall's walls with the tables floating up by the rafters. As I stood in the center of the room my friends Ash and Greg, the two with sandy colored hair, explained what I was going to do.

The two started together in perfect unison, "Mera is going to demonstrate two things tonight. Firstly she will split herself into four people, and then she will show how under a guise you can place a spell on someone. Professors Snape and McGonagall have volunteered to help us in this demonstration. Now if you would all direct your attention to Mera she will begin."

"Hi! Ok this is as simple as it comes when you are working with body regenerations. Basically this is all you do." I started off and preformed the tasks while I explained them. "So firstly you need t know what you look like, so you need either a mirror or a pool of water. Then either look at your reflection or picture it in your mind while you take as many of your hairs as people you want. Throw the hair into the air and say _Incorto Belago._ If you did it correctly then standing near you, as mine are, will be working clones of yourself."

I demonstrated how they could perform spells, speak, and really move. "All right, now we four me are going to sing a song that will cause the two of them to pass out. You all then will be allowed to try and wake them and at my command they will."

The four of me began to dance in front of a small table where the professors sat. Then we sang.

Mr. Sandman Chordates.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung" 26 bungs in all)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung")

Mr. Sandman (male voice: "Yesss?") bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace  
Mr. Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)  
Would be so peachy before we're too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring us, please, please, please  
Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".)

The group applauded and laughed at their two teachers. One by one kid's rushed up and tried anything from spells to buckets of water. After twenty minutes of failures I dissolved my clones with a wave of my hand and then snapped my fingers. The two soggy teachers woke up and were definitely not happy about it.

The boys directed the students towards signup sheets and the doors while I escaped into a side room to reclaim my dispersed energy.

Listen to Mr. Sandman

.com/watch?v=odcJ-vS22rI


End file.
